<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>snap shoot by blushao (horizsan)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510953">snap shoot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/horizsan/pseuds/blushao'>blushao (horizsan)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>an ode [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, also they're both models because it's what i need in life, based off of seventeen's song snap shoot, there is no sexual content i don't write stuff like that it makes me uncomfortable, viewer discretion is advised the following content is simply too cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/horizsan/pseuds/blushao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Junhui and Minghao are both models, and they leave their scheduled photoshoot to have a much more fun one of their own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>an ode [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>snap shoot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>warnings: excessive cuteness, also mild profanity</p><p>this, along with other writing of mine (a lot of poetry) can be found on my wattpad under the same username: blushao</p><p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>WEN JUNHUI + XU MINGHAO</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Let's remember this happy day</em></p><p><em>Let's capture it in a picture</em>"</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Minghao was bored out of his mind. There were problems with the lighting, and the photographer was taking forever and a day to set up his camera. He and the model he was supposed to be doing the shoot with, Wen Junhui, had been done with hair and makeup for the past forty five minutes. And on top of all this, he barely knew Junhui. They had made small talk during hair and makeup, but they definitely weren't extremely chummy with one another. It seemed as though the shoot was never going to start. Sure enough, Minghao was right.</p><p>The director of the shoot walked up to Junhui and Minghao, and announced, "The lighting isn't going to be ready anytime soon. I'm sorry, but the shoot is going to be delayed."</p><p>Minghao rolled his eyes, and let out an exasperated sigh. "Can we go home?"</p><p>The director shook his head, and replied, "I'm sorry, but it shouldn't take any longer than a few hours. It wouldn't hurt to just sit tight and keep waiting. I would prefer it if you two stayed here." He walked away, going back to the other side of the set to talk to his assistant, who was extremely disheveled, and looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. A look of pure dread flashed on her face for a brief second as she noticed the director approaching her. Minghao was willing to bet money that she hated her job.</p><p>Junhui leaned forward to whisper in Minghao's ear, "Let's leave. Sitting around here and waiting is gonna be even more boring than the funeral for my second great uncle twice removed was."</p><p>Minghao whipped around, and smacked Junhui's arm. "Don't say that, that's horrible! You ass."</p><p>Junhui chuckled, throwing Minghao a wink and a smirk. "What else can I say? That funeral was awfully boring. Besides, I didn't even know the guy existed. Why was I invited to his funeral? Anyway, as I was saying, let's leave. We'll have a photoshoot of our own."</p><p>Minghao raised an eyebrow, giving Junhui a skeptical look. He crossed his arms across his chest and glared at the other model. Eventually, he sighed and agreed. "Alright, fine. You got a camera?"</p><p>Junhui nodded, running a hand through his freshly styled hair, making it a little bit messy. "Yeah, I have one. I bought a real camera the other day, and I also have one of those disposable instant cameras, and a whole ton of film for the instant one. Good enough for you?"</p><p>Minghao nodded, walking over to the chair his jacket was draped over. "Yep. If we're gonna go, let's go now." He gestured in the direction of the director, who was now very distracted, yelling at his poor assistant for getting one raspberry pump too much in his tea. "While he's distracted, let's get out of here. Where's your car parked?"</p><p>Junhui grabbed his own jacket and Minghao's arm, and they ran off set together, making it to Junhui's car without being noticed by anyone who would care that they were leaving. Junhui closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath that he had apparently been holding for a while. Minghao nudged him, and said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go."</p><p>Junhui started the car, and asked, "Where should we go? Do you wanna head more toward the beach, or downtown, or the hiking trails? Where?"</p><p>Minghao gave Junhui the best puppy dog eyes he could muster, and an adorable little pout, and begged, "Can we pretty pretty please do all three?"</p><p>A small smile showed itself on Junhui's face for a split second, and he poked Minghao's cheek with his pinky finger. "What are the magic words?"</p><p>Minghao cocked his head, confused as to what these words could be. He'd already said please, with two whole pretty's before it. All of a sudden, an imaginary lightbulb went off in his head, and he exclaimed, "Oh! I got it! Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top!"</p><p>"Say it again with the puppy dog eyes and pout and you're golden."</p><p>Minghao rolled his eyes, but repeated himself, and Junhui drove out of the parking lot, making the left turn to go towards the downtown area and the beach. When they reached the beach, it took them a while to find a space where there were no other people, but it was worth it when they finally did.</p><p>There were tide pools and pretty shells. The sand beneath their feet was soft, and there was little to no seaweed scattered on the beach. In addition, they were far away from the red tide on the other half of the beach, which meant they were far away from the smell that made Minghao extremely nauseous. It was a beautiful spot for taking pictures.</p><p>Junhui took his camera out of his bag, and made an attempt at turning it on. It was clear that he had never used a camera of this kind before, because he was trying to press something that looked like it could almost be a button, except it wasn't. After a few minutes of looking, he finally found the power button, and Minghao sat down in the sand, posing for him. Junhui gasped, and said, "Oooh, bad boy, you're gonna get in trouble for getting the stylist's clothes dirty."</p><p>Minghao chuckled, and threw his head back, yelling up to the cloudless blue sky. "Screw the stylists!"</p><p>Junhui stuck his bottom lip out, and gave Minghao puppy dog eyes of his own. "That would have been a perfect shot, and I would have gotten it before you moved, but...how do you work this?"</p><p>Minghao gave Junhui a deadpan look, and said, "Seriously? You're a model and you don't know how to use a camera?" He crawled back over to Junhui, and guided his finger to the button that would allow him to take a photo. "It's in pretty much the same place on every camera." Minghao grabbed Junhui's finger again, and gently tugged it, wrapping his fingers around Junhui's hand. He moved Junhui's hand to the lens. "If you rotate this, you can zoom in or out. Try it."</p><p>Junhui slowly turned the lens, and it was obvious to Minghao he was trying to make sure he didn't break it. Minghao gave him a beaming smile, and said, "Yeah! There you go! You got it! Now try taking a picture."</p><p>Minghao crawled back over to his spot, attempting to re-create his yelling-at-the-sky pose that Junhui had wanted to take a picture of. He heard the shutter click, and Junhui let out a tiny self-satisfied whoop. "Ah, that's how you do it! I did it, Minghao, I did it!" His face fell, and his voice lowered. "Wait, how do I see it? Minghao, come help meeeee."</p><p>Minghao stood up, brushing the sand off his pants, and walked back over to Junhui. He squatted down next to him, and pointed at the button that would allow Junhui to see the picture he had just taken. "Right there. See? And then you just press this one to get back to the screen where you can actually take pictures."</p><p>Junhui nodded and replied, "I see. Thanks, Minghao." He pressed the button, and turned the camera so that Minghao could also see the photo he had just taken. "See? Look, Hao, it came out so pretty!"</p><p>Minghao looked over at Junhui, whose eyes were shining with a sort of happiness that he had only ever seen in the eyes of children on Christmas. He looked...(and Minghao never ever ever thought he would say this unless his other option was setting himself on fire)...beautiful. He wanted to capture the way Junhui's eyes sparkled in a photograph of his own, but before he could get his hands on a camera, Junhui blinked and the moment was gone. Minghao breathed out, "Yeah. Yeah, it is really pretty."</p><p>-</p><p>Junhui was sitting on the curb, his head turned so that Minghao could see his side profile through the camera lens. His tongue was out, just barely touching a beautifully sculpted vanilla soft serve ice cream. His eyes were closed, and he was groaning, struggling to keep his tongue out so far while waiting for Minghao to take the photo.</p><p>Minghao called, "Junnie, just move the ice cream closer to your face so you don't have to stick your tongue out so far! It looks weird the way it is, and I'm one hundred percent positive it's causing you pain."</p><p>Junhui put his tongue back in his mouth, moving the cone closer to his lips. He stuck his tongue out just a teensy bit, so that it looked cute instead of weird. Minghao added, "Much better! Okay, three, two, one-" He clicked the shutter, and pressed the button to see the result.</p><p>"Awww, it's so cute! Come and see this, Junhui."</p><p>Junhui stood up, taking a lick of the ice cream as he walked across the empty street to Minghao. Junhui sat down next to him, and took a look at the picture. "Oh, it is nice." He gently elbowed Minghao in the side, and winked at him. "But you think I'm cu-ute," he said in a sing-song voice.</p><p>Minghao rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "In your dreams. I said the picture was cute, not you."</p><p>Junhui shot back, "But the picture is of me, therefore you think I'm cute. Checkmate, I win." He walked away towards the car, practically prancing the whole way.</p><p>Minghao spluttered out, "Yeah, well, if that's the rule we're using, then you called me pretty earlier!" Sadly, Junhui was already out of earshot.</p><p>-</p><p>"Hey, Junnie, since this is our last location, should these be pictures of both of us since we've both already gotten individual shots?"</p><p>Junhui raised an eyebrow, and asked, "Junnie?"</p><p>Minghao nodded, and said, "Yeah, Junnie. I called you that earlier, too. Did you not notice?"</p><p>"No, no, I didn't. But why the nickname? We've known each other for like, less than a day."</p><p>Minghao replied, "You called me Hao earlier at the beach, so I figured I would come up with a nickname for you too. Do you not like it?"</p><p>Junhui shook his head, and said, "No, I love it. You okay with me calling you Hao?"</p><p>Minghao nodded, and said, "Yeah, sure, go ahead. As I was saying, do you want to take some duo shots now? We can take these ones with the disposable camera so we can take selfies of some sort. The other camera is too heavy to hold with one hand."</p><p>Junhui dug around in his bag and pulled out his little instant camera. "Yep! Here you go. You're the expert photographer between the two of us."</p><p>Minghao let out a little giggle, and said, "We can both take some. I'll go first, though."</p><p>Junhui moved behind Minghao, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, giving the camera a small, sweet smile. Minghao tried and failed to make the heat leave his cheeks. He cursed his susceptibility to blushing under his breath, and took a photo.</p><p>Once it had developed, Junhui pinched Minghao's cheek, laughing. "Aww, you were blushing! How sweet!"</p><p>Minghao slapped his hand away, and grumbled, "I was not blushing! I have blush on, leave me alone!" He could feel heat rising to his cheeks again, and he turned away from Junhui, ducking his head.</p><p>Junhui hugged Minghao from behind, wrapping his arms around Minghao's waist. "You're blushing now too, Hao! Aww, you're so cute!"</p><p>Minghao muttered under his breath, "Who thinks who's cute now, huh?"</p><p>Junhui quickly gave Minghao a peck on the cheek, and bolted towards the car, calling over his shoulder, "I think you're cute! Please don't kill me for saying that, I have to go to my sister's wedding in two days!" He skidded to a halt, and yelled, "My sister wants me to bring a date to her wedding. You wanna come with me?"</p><p>Minghao's entire face was red at this point (he definitely couldn't blame it on the makeup), but he managed to walk closer to Junhui. His voice was so low that Junhui could barely hear him, but the other model did indeed hear Minghao say, "Yeah, I'll go with you. And umm...I think you're cute too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you enjoyed! please feel free to let me know your thoughts/give me constructive criticism in the comments :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>